Just a Dream
by S.E.L.K
Summary: 3 years ago Yami Yugi left for the afterlife, or did he?  But Yugi was the only one who saw him leave, so what it's Yugi your talking about, why would he lie?...
1. Prologe

Selk: Yay! hi people this is my first story hope you enjoy 8D

Sigma: They better enjoy...

Selk: shhhhhh you XD anyway it's yugi and gang on another adventure but with a sinister twist o.0

influenced by the Inception movie...dont know if people will spot it but oh well, pops up later 8D

yu-gi-oh! (C) Tazuki Takahashi

Inception (C) um who ever made it...8D

Characters: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Seto, Yami/Atem

3 years ago Yami Yugi left for the afterlife, or did he?

But Yugi was the only one who saw him leave, so what it's Yugi your talking about, why would he lie?...

**Just a Dream**

**Chapter 1**

They stood their waiting anxiously for anything, movement from the abyse, acry in the dark, anything at all. It had been over two hours since Yugi had entered the underground temple that was to mark the beginning of the Pharaohs journey to the afterlife. Only the chosen wielder of the Millennium Puzzle was allowed to enter and so the Yugi-tatchi waited anxiously above ground for his return. Not far off stood the Ishtar family and a reluctant Seto Kiaba, who claimed only to be there because of his brother, Mokuba.

A shadow within a shadow, the darkness moves and everyone leans forward expectantly. From the gaping maw of the temples entrance a weary looking Yugi begins to emerge. His friends run forward to embrace him with joy as if they feared never to see him again.

"Bou' time man, what took yeh so long."

"Joey!", Tea glared angrily at her blond and idiotic friend. He cringed away slightly from the girl, the last time he'd said something stupid was to Mia at the Battle city tournament, for which he received one nasty ear toughing, an event he would much rather not repeat.

"Yugi"

The group of friends turned to where a patiently waiting Ishizu stood gazing not at yugi but at the Puzzle that hung around his neck, as the older of the tomb guardians it was her duty to ensure that the Pharaoh's spirit had indeed been put to rest and that it didn't still reside within the ancient artefact. The young spiky haired teen turned and nodded his head in both sadness and acceptance.

"It's done, he's moved on."

"And the Puzzle?"

"It's nothing more then a piece of metal now, it's lost all it's power."

No matter how hard he tried to hide the sadness in his voice he failed, knowing this he lowered his head slightly so that his golden bangs covered his face and helped to hide the tears that were beginning to form. Ishizu took one last look at the puzzle, before sighing with relief. With her consent Marik and Odion moved forward to seal wind battered doors to the temple, which had now become a tomb. The group of friends looked on as the harsh red stone slid closed upon the darkness within, never to be reopened. Ishizu again gazed at the Millennium Puzzle and nodded to herself, with the Pharaoh gone it was harmless now as Yugi had said.

"You may keep it, the Puzzle, I am sure the Pharaoh would have wanted it so. Now let us be leaving, it does the living no good to remain in a place of the dead."

Yugi looked up startled and griped the item tightly in his hands, the response, earning a a small smile from the Egyptian woman as they all turned to leave. Kiaba was already, typically, ahead of them all muttering on how he was glad to be finally leaving and how Mokuba was never going to use the puppy dog eyes to drag him anywhere again. Much to everyone's amusement, said Kiaba was currently doing just that in order get his brother to stay with Yugi-tatchi a bit longer.

"…hey Yug' his name."

"What?"

"The Pharaoh man, after the duel you two had he would have learned his name so what was it?"

A look of realisation set in on Yugi's face as everyone turned expectantly for his reply, even Kiaba had stopped walking to look back at his rival.

"I….I ….don't know. He never told me", he stammered before he finally burst into tears.

Selk: ok ok it's short but it's just an opening so um updating again soon hopefully .

Sigma: You could have given them more you know...

Selk: Hey I came up with this 5 mins ago, so shut it!DX Ummmm...should I say review? IDK!


	2. Chapter 1

Selk: lollollol yeh I decided I'am gonna keep them short...quite short o.o

Sigma: You've kept them less than a thousand words...

Selk: my excuse...college exams TT^TT but enjoy anyway chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! (C) Tazuki Takahashi

Inception (C) people who own it

* * *

Answers to Questions:

AnimeAdict202: Is this gonna be puzzleshipping?

Selk: Not really just a needy yugi, sligt hint of yamixseto...slight...

deathnoteuser07: i like the title :) btw there's also a song called just a dream if u didn't know :) good story plz review my story

Selk: um no didn't know that...*runs off t find song* 8D

* * *

3 Years Later

* * *

"_It's so dark here, where am I_ ?"

"_Here, in this place."_

"_This place? Where is THIS place? Why are you here?"_

"_Because I'm trapped here…"_

"_Trapped? Why? Where are you?"_

"_I…am…here, trapped, here…"_

"_Where! Where are you?"_

"…_here….I'm….trapped….here.."_

"_I cant' see you!"_

"_Trapped…here….this place…..here….please…..help…..please…Seto…"_

Bolting upright in bed, the young brunet tried to steady his racing heart, the mahogany locks glued to his forehead with perspiration. A dream, another one, every night for the past four months he'd been having the same damn dream, and yet, he didn't know why.

"_Trapped…here….this place…..here….please…..help…..please…Seto…"_

The azure eyes narrowed in concentration, that voice, he'd heard it before somewhere, but it was different, it sounded…..desperate.

"Where are you…"

The voice was haunting, it sat there taunting him, refusing to leave his thoughts , but out of all the things he had, Kiaba prided himself on his mind. On more than one occasion it had saved his life, on more than one occasion it had almost been the end of him, but those were things of the past and should remain dead and buried where they belong…..dead and buried….sat there taunting him… His eyes darkened in concentration, taunting, no one taunted Seto Kiaba, no one since…

"Seto?"

Startled by the sudden intrusion, the young CEO turned only to find his young raven haired brother standing in the doorway to his room. The young boy stood rubbing his fist in his left eye, obviously still half asleep. His garments that were far too big for him hanging loosely from his frame, Seto allowed himself a rare smile, even though he'd bought his brother countless pyjamas, Mokuba still insisted in wearing Seto's old ones.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"…"

"Mokuba?"

"You were shouting in your sleep again, you've been like this for months but lately it's gotten worse."

Kiaba turned away, his brother was right, at first the voice had been a whisper but now, like an ocean it swelled up form the depths of his mind, saturating his every fibber with it's desperate plea. He'd tried ignoring it but the more he refused to acknowledge it to more it forced itself to be heard, he'd even increased his caffeine intake in order to stay awake and avoid dreaming altogether, needless to say one can live n coffee for only so long. However, even though the entity was adamant to be recognised, every time Kiaba woke up the images faded away. Even now he no longer remembered what he'd previously been concentrating on, if only he had a way of accessing his subconscious, some way of turning his vague dream state images into a real life…..

Swiftly Seto pulled back the sheets of his bed and downed a pale blue dressing gown, clearly worn till oblivion, the elder Kiaba refused to part with it for reasons he had yet to bother understanding. It was comfortable and kept him warm through his reoccurring compulsive fazes in which he would stay in his study or at the Kiaba Corp mainframe, working till all hours of the night.

"Seto?"

"Go back to bed Mokuba, I've got work to do."

After all it would take him a while to get the abandoned virtual reality pods stored under the mansion back on never mined reconfiguring them for what he had planned…

* * *

Selk: yeh like I said short probably will stay that way for a while hard to get insaration with exams going on

Sigma:...review?

Selk: nah we'll say comment 8D


End file.
